Douglas Lima
Douglas Lima is the current two-time Bellator welterweight champion and the former MFC welterweight champion. MFC He most recently defeated prospect Ryan Ford by armbar submission in the second round. He next faced Jesse Juarez for the vacant MFC welterweight title. After losing the first two rounds to Juarez, Lima finished his opponent in the third with an armbar to claim the vacant title and the championship status. He next defended his title for the first time against journeyman newcomer Terry Martin. He knocked Martin out impressively in the first round. Afterwards, Lima vacated his title and headed stateside to compete in the Bellator welterweight tournament. Bellator Lima was set to face Bellator veteran Steve Carl in the quarterfinals of the season five Bellator welterweight tournament. Lima would be making his Bellator debut with the bout. He defeated Carl via unanimous decision to advance to the semifinals where he would face another Bellator veteran in Chris Lozano. Lima defeated Lozano with a devastating second round one-punch knockout to advance to the finals. Fighting for the Title In the finals, Lima faced UFC veteran Ben Saunders, defeating Saunders via second-round knockout to earn the title shot against undefeated Bellator welterweight champion Ben Askren. Askren held Lima down for twenty-five minutes to retain the Bellator welterweight title. Road Back To the Title Lima next faced Jacob Ortiz, brutalizing Ortiz for nearly fifteen minutes before finishing Ortiz with a head kick and punches with ten seconds left in the fight. He next fought Michail Tsarev in the quarterfinals of the season eight welterweight tournament. Lima jacked up Tsarev's left leg with kicks to the knee, injuring Tsarev badly enough that he wasn't able to continue in the second round. With the victory by TKO (leg kicks), Lima advanced to the semifinals to fight a rematch against former lightweight finalist Brent Weedman. Weedman was injured and replaced by another former welterweight finalist Bryan Baker. Lima knocked Baker out brutally in the first round. With the victory, Lima advanced to the finals for a rematch with friend Ben Saunders. Lima broke his hand and the fight was delayed. When they did finally fight Lima defeated Saunders via an emphatic second round headkick knockout. Bellator Champ He was next set to fight fellow finalist Rick Hawn for the vacant Bellator welterweight title. He defeated Hawn via second round corner stoppage after battering Hawn's legs with kicks. He became the third Bellator welterweight champion. Losing the Title After a spate of injuries Lima next defended his title for the first time against fellow Askren victim Andrey Koreshkov. Koreshkov outgrappled and outpointed a sluggish and dispassionate Lima en route to a dominant unanimous decision to steal the title. Lima rebounded against UFC and Strikeforce veteran Paul Daley defeating Daley via an impressively resurgent unanimous decision. Regaining the Title With the victory over Daley Lima earned another shot at Koreshkov in Bellator's first event in Israel. Lima regained his title with a stunning third round knockout over Koreshkov. Fights *Matt Brown vs. Douglas Lima - The fight was Lima's first loss. *Brent Weedman vs. Douglas Lima *Douglas Lima vs. Jesse Juarez - The fight was for the vacant MFC welterweight title. Jesse Juarez broke both his arm and his leg in the bout. *Douglas Lima vs. Terry Martin - The fight was for the MFC welterweight title with Douglas Lima defending, and it was Terry Martin's MFC and welterweight debut. *Douglas Lima vs. Steve Carl - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five welterweight tournament. It was also Lima's Bellator debut. *Douglas Lima vs. Chris Lozano - The fight was in the semifinals of Bellator's season five welterweight tournament. *Douglas Lima vs. Ben Saunders - The fight was in the finals of the Bellator season five welterweight tournament. *Ben Askren vs. Douglas Lima - The fight was for the Bellator welterweight championship with undefeated champion Ben Askren defending. *Douglas Lima vs. Jacob Ortiz *Douglas Lima vs. Michail Tsarev - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season eight welterweight tournament. *Douglas Lima vs. Bryan Baker - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator season eight welterweight tournament. *Andrey Koreshkov vs. Douglas Lima - The fight was for the Bellator welterweight title with Douglas Lima defending. *Douglas Lima vs. Paul Daley *Douglas Lima vs. Andrey Koreshkov 2 - The fight was for the Bellator welterweight title with Andrey Koreshkov defending. Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters Category:Bellator champions Category:Bellator welterweight champions